Baile em Fragmentos
by Mah Prongs
Summary: Bailes são divertidos... Mas quando Lily Evans se vê obrigada a ir a um deles na companhia de James Potter a coisa toda pode se tornar explosiva...
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmento Um – Quando um inconveniente Potter chega de surpresa...**

* * *

"_Meu Deus! Não é justo que isto esteja acontecendo comigo! Eu agüentei o Potter por sete anos. Não é como se eu fosse agüentar por mais um minuto... Não seja mal comigo! Por favor, por favorzinho... Faça ele ir EMBORA!"_

* * *

- Potter? – foi tudo que consegui dizer ao ver o garoto na porta da minha casa.

Ele me encarou por alguns instantes e depois desceu o olhar analisando meu vestido com um sorriso bem malicioso para o meu gosto.

- Olá Lily...Você está... Maravilhosa.

Continuei encarando-o perplexa e me perguntando o que é que o maldito Potter estava fazendo na porta da minha casa trajando vestes a rigor de trouxa e carregando o que me parecia ser hum... Flores e ... Ah não! Me digam que eu estou sonhando... Uma máscara?

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ele perguntou interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Eu observei o garoto sorridente na minha frente tentando compreender a situação.

- Você veio para casa errada, Potter! – foi tudo que consegui dizer - Tem certeza que aprendeu corretamente como aparatar?

- Perfeitamente, Lily! – ele falou franzindo o cenho - Eu tenho certeza que não errei o caminho, sua mãe me explicou muito bem...

Senti borboletas no estômago ao ouvir o que ele disse. Que diabos ele estava falando? Minha mãe não podia ter convidado Potter. Não _mesmo. _

- Minha... Ma-mãe? – perguntei gaguejando - Como assim? Desde quando você conhece minha mãe?

Ele me olhou impaciente e balançou a cabeça em um gesto de desaprovação.

- Lily... Você poderia parar de fazer tantas perguntas? Eu estou simplesmente congelando aqui fora! – falou me entregando as flores no que eu as recebi estupidamente.

- Potter! Eu acho que você pegou pesado na brincadeira dessa vez... Sem querer ser extremamente chata, mas já sendo... Eu tenho um compromisso agora. Estou indo a um baile de...de...

- Máscaras? – ele completou sorrindo.

Percebi que ele começava a tremer e me senti culpada por deixá-lo plantado do lado de fora. Balancei a cabeça para afastar aquela preocupação estúpida com Potter e simplesmente me concentrei em responder.

- É! – eu disse perdida.

- Sei... Acho que sou seu par, sua mãe não lhe disse? – ele perguntou parecendo sincero.

Nessa hora eu comecei realmente a me preocupar. Procurei pelos olhos dele e percebi que ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Par? – eu disse num sussurro.

- Pensei que soubesse – ele falou constrangido.

Quem começou a tremer nesse momento fui eu. Senti a boca seca e uma vontade imensa de chorar. Ia matar minha mãe... Essa era a única coisa que conseguia pensar no momento.

- James Potter? – aquela que dizia amar sua filha apareceu na porta saudando-o alegremente – Ora, Lily! Convide-o logo para entrar. Onde está sua educação?

Eu apenas encarei minha mãe com um olhar fulminante no que ela sorriu em resposta.

- Olá, Sra. Evans! – eu ouvi a voz de Potter soar ansiosa.

Observei ele entrar na minha casa como se já a conhecesse há um milhão de anos. Minha mãe tagarelava alegremente com o convidado, mas eu não consegui captar nada. Estava em profundo estado de choque. Voltei meu olhar para a rua enquanto tentava pesar as proporções daquele acontecimento. Se Potter já estava aqui, pronto para me acompanhar, ia ser uma extrema falta de educação mandá-lo de volta para casa. Isso me fazia crer que... Ah não! Por favor, diga que isso é um pesadelo.

- Lil? – ele me chamou enquanto eu permanecia parada à porta com a mão na maçaneta encarando o nada.

Olhei-o por uns dois minutos antes de bater a porta e disparar em direção ao meu quarto. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Minha mãe armara para cima de mim descaradamente. Postei-me em frente a penteadeira e observei meu reflexo pálido no espelho. Senti o coração acelerar quando me dei conta da realidade... Eu ia a um baile com Potter!

* * *

**N/A: Aqui estou eu mais cedo do que imaginava... Para quem for acompanha a fic, bem... ela está prontinha e foi enviada para o challenge de bailes do Fórum A3V.**

**São 7 fragmentos...logo teremos 7 caps!!**

**Espero que gostem!!**

**Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence (peguei tudo emprestado da tia J.K.) e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos...**

**Fic dedicada à Ana e Stéphanie**

* * *

_***Estou repostando todas as minhas fics para poder corrigir os erros de digitação e ortografia... Para quem já leu, não tem nada de novo, mas já fica o convite para a releitura...**_

_**Meus eternos agradecimentos a quem acompanhou a fic... Eu respondi todas as reviews, mas como meu computador é louco, não sei se todos receberam a respostas... Se alguém não recebeu por favor me avise...**_

**_bju_**

**_Mah_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragmento 2 – Quando a gravata do imbecil dá mais trabalho que o próprio...**

* * *

"_Alguém pode me dizer por que qualquer coisa que tenha relação com aquele idiota tem que me dar problema? Porque simplesmente, até a estúpida gravata do energúmeno parece me odiar! Oh meu Deus! Eu sou ou não sou uma menina com muita SORTE?"_

* * *

- Potter?

O garoto ergueu a cabeça da revista que estivera lendo atentamente no sofá na última meia hora.

- Sim, Lil? – ele falou curioso.

- O que você tentou fazer com sua gravata? – eu disse rindo do estado que a bendita gravata se encontrava.

Entendi completamente porque meu pai não parava de lançar olhares estranhos para a roupa dele.

- Err – ele pigarreou constrangido – Sabe como é, Lily... Eu não me dou muito bem com roupas trouxas – ele disse baixinho.

Eu fui obrigada a discordar, mas é lógico que não disse isso para ele. Ele estava impecável, apesar de não saber praticamente nada sobre os costumes trouxas, exceto, é claro, pela gravata.

- Mas você usava gravata na escola... – afirmei duvidosa lembrando-me que o assessório era parte integrante do uniforme escolar.

- Err... bem... não é como se eu a usasse com muita freqüência... – nessa hora eu me lembrei o quanto o uniforme dele era... 'impecável' - mas normalmente era Remus que dava um jeito nela para mim – ele falou timidamente... Timidamente? O que aconteceu com o Potter?

Eu sorri ao observar a expressão do meu pai. Ele deveria estar imaginando, assim como eu, como _Remus _arrumava a gravata do garoto. Venhamos e convenhamos, isso era no mínimo estranho.

- Vem cá! – eu disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ele se aproximasse.

- O que você vai fazer – ele perguntou desconfiado se aproximando de mim.

Eu ri da cara dele, mas parei ao sentir o perfume maravilhoso que ele usava. Potter chegou bem perto e me encarou curioso. Eu apenas me concentrei em não grudar meu nariz no pescoço ou onde quer que fosse que ele tivesse espalhado a colônia.

Comecei a mexer na gravata pacientemente e então percebi que o estrago era bem maior do que aparentava ser. Sabe, haviam muitos nós... muitos mesmo. E eu não sou um tipo de pessoa paciente para desfazer nós.

- EI! – ele exclamou depois que comecei realmente a me estressar com a porcaria da gravata.

- Era pra não sair ou coisa assim? – eu perguntei revoltada

Meu pai ergueu a cabeça e nos encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Bufei de raiva e voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo.

- O que foi que você arrumou com isso? – disse puxando aleatoriamente o que era para ser uma maldita gravata, mas que já me parecia mais com uma corda.

- Você pode ir com calma ai? – ele disse segurando meus punhos.

- Não quer sair! - eu disse nervosa sacudindo a coisa violentamente.

Ele recuou uns dois passos e me encarou assustado.

- Espera! – falei tentando segurá-lo - Eu ainda não consegui arrumar.

- Deixa para lá – ele sussurrou temeroso massageando a garganta.

Afastou-se mais ainda e trocou um olhar constrangido com meu pai.

- Não! - eu o puxei para perto de mim com uma certa violência.

Petunia apareceu na porta da sala e nos olhou como se fossemos alienígenas, mas saiu quando lancei um olhar assassino para ela.

- LILY! – ele tentou se desvencilhar – Você está tentando me enforcar?

Sacudi a cabeça nervosa e apenas lancei um olhar de censura a ele. Esse menino tem cada idéia.

- Deixe de ser idiota, garoto! – disse quando consegui desfazer os nós.

Parei com a gravata na mão e analisei a cena. James cambaleou meio pálido sentando-se no sofá. Olhei meu cabelo no reflexo do espelho e suspirei pesadamente. Meu penteado estava desfeito e bom, a roupa do Potter estava bem amarrotada, mas não me preocupei com isso. Podia usar magia e reparar o dano em um instante. Voltei minha atenção ao episódio da gravata.

- Agora me deixe lhe explicar como se faz! - eu cheguei perto do garoto, mas ele se ergueu e afastou.

- Esquece isso, Lil...

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei perplexa enquanto tentava me aproximar dele e ele ia se afastando.

- Olha Lil... É melhor deixar isso para lá. A gravata não deve fazer tanta falta... – ele disse se postando atrás do sofá de maneira a mantê-lo entre nós.

Eu comecei a analisar a situação e a única coisa que me veio a cabeça era realmente inacreditável.

- Você está com medo... De mim? – eu disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não exatamente – ele disse me olhando e, logo depois, saindo da sala em disparada.

Fiquei parada encarando o lugar onde Potter estava há um minuto atrás sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho. Dei um salto ao ouvir minha mãe gritar.

- Lily! Já está pronta? – não, não era um sonho, era um pesadelo, daqueles bem reais.

- POTTER! – eu disse saindo atrás dele – Volte já aqui, seu idiota! É claro que a gravata faz falta.

Cheguei derrapando no chão da cozinha e vasculhando o ambiente a procura daqueles cabelos arrepiados. Ao encontrá-lo me aproximei raivosa enquanto ele me olhava parecendo esgotado e entediado.

- O que aconteceu? – minha mãe perguntou ao me ver aproximar do garoto e puxá-lo com um solavanco - O que você fez com seu cabelo Lily? E o que você fez com a roupa do James!

Eu me virei para minha mãe rapidamente me desfazendo de vez do maldito penteado.

- O que eu fiz? – disse enlaçando o pescoço do garoto com a gravata amarrotada – ESSE IDIOTA NÃO SABE NEM COLOCAR UMA GRAVATA.

Potter se encolheu e me olhou assustado.

E desde quando você o chama de James? – eu disse tentando raciocinar como se fazia um nó de uma gravata – Na verdade... Desde quando você o conhece?

- Desde a sua festa de formatura... – minha mãe disse simplesmente.

Claro, como eu podia ter me esquecido? Ele fez uma cena durante a nossa formatura e depois simplesmente se apresentou aos meus pais como se fôssemos amigos há anos, o que, venhamos e convenhamos, não éramos e nem nunca fomos. Eu continuei a mexer na gravata violentamente enquanto Potter tentava fugir de uma maneira ou outra.

- Fica quieto! – eu sussurrei irritada.

- Lily! – ele disse desesperado – Você vai me sufocar! - ele agarrou meus punhos novamente só que dessa vez com um pouco mais de força.

Assustada com a reação dele, comecei a me debater e quando consegui soltar uma das minhas mãos, eu me pus a socar o garoto.

- Ai, Lily! Quer parar? – ele disse me abraçando e prendendo meus braços.

Parei de me mover derrotada enquanto tinha plena consciência que meus pais assistiam a esse episódio patético. Eu estava desesperada para colocar uma maldita gravata no garoto e ele pensava que tudo não passava de uma tentativa de homicídio.

- Faça o que quiser com a gravata, Potter – disse me desvencilhando dele e subindo para o meu quarto chateada e envergonhada – Vou arrumar meu cabelo.

Eu ouvi Potter andando atrás de mim e, em breves segundos, sua mão tocar de leve o meu ombro. O encarei curiosamente me postando ao pé da escada.

- Ok! Eu prometo que ficarei quieto – ele disse baixinho.

Assenti levemente e estendi a mão em direção a gravata enquanto observava Potter fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente. Então eu comecei a achar graça da situação.

- Como posso lhe explicar se você não ficar de olhos abertos? – eu disse sendo brincalhona.

- Não precisa me explicar... – ele disse vagamente.

- E se você precisar fazer de novo? – perguntei.

- Se eu precisar, Lily, tenho certeza que você estará por perto. – ele me encarou com os olhos brilhando estranhamente - Não existe outra razão para eu estar vestido dessa maneira a não ser você.

- Preste atenção, Potter! – eu disse em um tom de voz duro, mas sem conseguir evitar corar.

- Como quiser, ruiva. – ele disse prestando atenção em meus movimentos, então eu entendi porque ele conseguia aprender tudo tão rápido. James era compenetrado demais. Eu pude ver o garoto relaxar quando terminei de arrumar a roupa dele sem lhe causar nenhum dano muito grave, a não ser o trauma da gravata.

- Pronto! – disse com calma temendo que tudo se desfizesse em segundos.

- Você não me enforcou! – ele falou estupidamente feliz colocando a mão no pescoço.

Eu ri e abanei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- E por que eu te enforcaria, James? – disse antes que pudesse me conter.

- Por que, Lily? – ele devolveu a pergunta me encarando assustado por eu ter dito o nome dele. – Você poderia ter usado um feitiço, como o Remus...

Com isso, me dei conta do quão idiota eu tinha sido. A gravata dele estaria no lugar com um simples floreio da minha varinha. Então... Por que eu não tinha usado magia? _'Sem magia você não precisaria tocá-lo, Lily' _eu ouvi uma vozinha estúpida vindo da minha própria consciência. Balancei a cabeça para afugentar aquele pensamento e segurei meu vestido longo para que não atrapalhasse minha estratégia de fuga.

- Tenho que arrumar meu cabelo – disse simplesmente, fugindo dele e subindo as escadas.

Parei no meio do caminho e me virei para encará-lo. James me observava incerto e quando percebeu que eu o olhava, balançou a cabeça em um gesto de desaprovação e voltou para a sala.

* * *

**N/A: Cap de doido... Ai ai... nem sei de onde tirei essa idéia estranha... fazer o que?? Eu sou meio doida assim mesmo...**

**Espero que vocês tenham se divertido!!**

**Ops... esqueci de falar no primeiro cap... essa fic foi betada por Aninha PadFoot**

**Obrigado pelas reviews!!**

**Respostas Individuais:**

**InfallibleGirl: Bom te ver por aqui menina!! Espero que goste dessa fic... concordo com você... minha mãe também podia armar uma dessa pra mim... obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais...**

**Thaty: Que bom que você gostou!! Fico feliz que você vai acompanhar mais uma fic minha!! Essa é curtinha também, mas eu pretendo postar um cap por dia... obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Teca Moony Lupin: Vai sonhando kbeça!! A fic continua pequena... eu só escrevo coisas assim...rsrsrs... vou postar uma cap por dia...você nem vai ficar tão curiosa assim!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Tonks e Lupin: Aqui estou eu!! Vim rapidinho pra matar a curiosidade!! Espero que goste dessa fic... obrigado por acompanha-la também!! Obrigado por comentar...bjos e até mais!!**

**Aninha PadFoot: BETA, CAPISTA, KBEÇA...kkkkkk...zuando... você já leu tudo, mas pode comentar viu?? Você abandonou Lírios no fim...buáaaaa... por que esse fragmento é agoniante?? Coloquei as capas lá...Obrigado por comentar... bjos e até mais!!**

**MENINAS!! MANDEM REVIEWS!!**

**Bjos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragmento 3 – Quando uma Lily confusa vai ao baile com o maroto inconveniente...**

* * *

_"Aqui estou eu. Mal posso acreditar que aceitei vir a um baile com James. Sinto que estou pagando por todos os meus pecados... Ah não! O que foi que eu fiz de tão ERRADO?"_

* * *

- Eu não acredito que estou em um baile com você! – exclamei nervosa – Como foi que você fez isso? Enfeitiçou a minha mãe ou algo do tipo? – eu falei baixinho enquanto nós nos encaminhávamos em direção ao salão de baile de um casarão antigo.

Uma velha amiga estava comemorando sua maioridade com um baile de máscaras e escolheu o local para a realização da festa.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Lily... Só queria lhe informar que não costumo enfeitiçar as pessoas para que elas gostem de mim... Elas simplesmente têm opiniões diferentes da sua a meu respeito. – ele disse sem me encarar.

- Não venha tentar me convencer do que você é ou deixa de ser... Pelo amor de Deus, James, Hogwarts acabou... Nós não podemos virar essa página?

Senti uma fisgada dolorosa ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras. Sentia tanta falta da minha escola. Era triste pensar que tinha acabado.

- Olha, Lily... – eu o ouvi dizer baixinho encarando o chão. De braços dados, como se fôssemos um casal , caminhávamos atrás dos meus pais. Era difícil encará-lo nessa posição e, além disso, a máscara e a luz bruxuleante das velas me impediam de ver sua expressão. Mas o tom de voz com o qual ele se dirigiu a mim, fez com que eu prestasse atenção em todas as suas palavras – Por que não podemos simplesmente esquecer tudo o que aconteceu no nosso passado e aproveitar essa noite? Você pode me dar uma chance de provar que eu sou um cara legal?

- James! – eu disse me soltando do braço dele e o encarando – Nunca aconteceu nada entre nós no passado.

- Ótimo! – ele falou impaciente – Então nós podemos simplesmente esquecer o que NÃO aconteceu no nosso passado e tratar para que aconteça agora.

- Isso não vai dar certo James – eu disse balançando a cabeça negativamente – nem sei como você ficou sabendo desse baile... O que você aprontou para estar aqui. Você simplesmente apareceu na porta da minha casa e... Só faltou gritar SURPRESA! Não... Não... Não – eu continuei a negar.

Ele segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me encarou por trás da máscara.

- Lil, sei que Hogwarts acabou, mas o meu amor por você não – ele disse infeliz – Você tem que acreditar em mim... Por favor, uma única vez na vida, me dê uma chance. Se eu fizer algo errado, disser alguma coisa idiota... Se eu te magoar uma única vez, vou lhe dar o direito de não olhar mais para a minha cara e nunca mais irei te incomodar.

Eu senti meu coração disparar e assenti vagarosamente enquanto aceitava os braços dele novamente e iniciávamos a subida de uma longa escada. Eu o olhei de lado e pude reparar, não que fosse a primeira vez, o quanto ele era bonito. Não adiantava mais fingir que não gostava dele. Ele foi estúpido e idiota como muitos garotos da idade dele quando estávamos em Hogwarts, mas a persistência e a inteligência que ele tinha me fizeram observá-lo com outros olhos. James ia me conquistando com o tempo e, por mais que tentasse fugir, sabia que meus esforços eram em vão.

Enfim no salão de baile eu pude encarar admirada a decoração. Tinha um quê de estilo medieval. As velas, as cores, e os trajes... Tudo na mais perfeita harmonia. Eu me imaginei em um lindo castelo numa época onde tudo era, de certa forma, mais misterioso e inocente. As músicas que tocavam, no entanto, eram bem atuais o que acabava com a minha nostálgica historinha de contos de fada.

Eu observei todo o local a procura de um rosto conhecido. E foi com um sorriso enorme que vi July se aproximando de mim.

- Lily! – ela disse feliz

- July! – falei a abraçando – Quanto tempo! Meus parabéns... Sua festa está linda!

- Oh! Obrigado, Lil! – ela disse se virando para o James – E quem é esse? – ela disse curiosa me lançando um olhar divertido.

- James Potter – James se precipitou dizendo e beijando a mão da garota. - Sou...

- É meu amigo – disse antes que ele falasse besteira.

Ele olhou para mim deliciado com o meu embaraço. Encarei-o com os olhos estreitados demonstrando irritação. Ele sorri desviando o rosto e trocou um olhar cúmplice com minha amiga.

- De Hogwarts? – July perguntou baixinho para que só nós pudéssemos ouvir e eu assenti.

- Lily fala muito de você – James falou ainda sorrindo – disse que são amigas de infância.

- Somos sim... Mas ela me abandonou quando recebeu a carta da escola de vocês.

- Hei! – exclamei revoltada – Isso não é verdade... Eu não te abandonei.

Ela riu e me abraçou.

- Estava brincando, Lil! Bom... desculpem-me pela indiscrição... Mas... Lily, esse não é o Potter que vivia te importunando?

Eu corei diante da pergunta. Potter me encarou e abriu um sorriso arrogante.

- Você falava de mim para suas amigas? – perguntou rindo, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a curiosidade.

- É... – eu disse desgostosa – mas deu para perceber que não falo muito bem.

- Não importa... Fico feliz em saber que lembra de mim de alguma forma – ele falou simplesmente.

Eu me virei para July e ela deu de ombros risonha.

- Príncipe encantado? – ela me perguntou estranhamente – Aproveite _esse _castelo Lil, talvez o outro não era o certo pra você... James foi um prazer...

Abri minha boca pronta para dizer poucas e boas a minha amiga, mas desisti ao ver a expressão dela. Ela só faltou dizer _'Hei Lily... Eu sei o que você está escondendo'._

- O prazer foi todo meu, July – James disse com um aceno de cabeça me tirado dos meus pensamentos. - Príncipe encantado? – ele perguntou enquanto minha querida amiga se afastava – que história é essa?

- Vamos nos sentar! – eu puxei ele em direção a mesa em que meus pais estavam sentados junto com minha irmã e o noivo idiota dela.

- Você não me respondeu – ele falou teimoso. – Eu sei que você não quer dizer.

- Então por que você ainda está insistindo? – eu disse irritada.

Ele ficou quieto, quieto demais para o meu gosto. James era do tipo que se calava apenas quando estava chateado.

- Desculpe – eu murmurei.

Ele me olhou com cara de dúvida e então eu continuei.

- Pela minha falta de paciência e pelo episódio da gravata hoje mais cedo. É sério... – falei ao ver a expressão dele – eu não imaginei que você estivesse realmente com medo.

O garoto permaneceu quieto enquanto puxava a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Eu o encarei aborrecida enquanto ele retirava algo agarrado em meu cabelo. James sorriu fracamente enquanto murmurava em meu ouvido.

- Relaxa, Lil...

Procurei pelos olhos dele e quando os encontrei percebi que ele se aproximava. James depositou um beijo estalado em minha testa e passou a mão pelos meus ombros. Corei envergonhada quando percebi que meu pai nos observava e que minha mãe sorria abertamente. O maroto parecia não se importar com a atenção que os outros convidados da mesa davam a nós. Apenas relaxou o corpo no encosto da cadeira e passou a observar a festa.

* * *

**N/A: Mais um cap... espero que gostem...**

**Respostas Individuais:**

**Aninha PadFoot: você e essa sua necessidade de expressão!! Kkkk... a Lily tirando casquinha é ótimo... nada a ver com ela mas tudo bem... que bom que você gosta desse cap... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos **

**Teca Moony Lupin: Que bom que deu pra você ler kbeça!! Sobre escrever mais... tenho planos, mas como te disse, vou dar uma parada antes... cansei!! Obrigado por comentar!!bjos**

**Até mais pessoas!! Posso pedir reviews??**

**Bjo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragmento 4: Quando glitter representa uma ameaça de morte...**

* * *

"_Meu Deus! Esse garoto tem uma criatividade do tamanho do ego dele. Nunca ninguém me fez rir tanto ASSIM!"_

* * *

- Lil? – James disse olhando para o decote do meu vestido. Não que ele fosse algo demais ou digno de alguma atenção. De qualquer forma eu me senti incomodada com aquela atitude dele. Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar olhando meu decote?

- James! Tira os olhos daí se você não quiser perdê-los! – ele me encarou assustado parecendo perceber pra onde ele estava olhando.

- Oh... Me desculpe – ele disse constrangido, mas mesmo assim sorrindo maroto – mas é que... Lil! Você está brilhando!

- Hãn? – eu disse perdida – Do que é que você está falando?

Eu me assustei quando James saltou da cadeira e começou a esfregar meus ombros de maneira compulsiva. Levantei-me espantada enquanto ele ainda passava a mão pelo meu colo desesperado

- James!

- Lil! São pontinhos brilhantes por toda parte, parecem estrelinhas...

Eu fiquei me perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo. Esse garoto surtou.

- Isso pode ser perigoso. Eu já vi um feitiço parecido sabe... É bonito de ver, mas depois começam a queimar a pele...

Ele ainda tentava tirar o que quer que fosse que estivesse piscando do meu pescoço e sei lá mais onde enquanto eu tentava raciocinar o que é que estava ocorrendo.

- Droga! Não quer sair... Onde foi que enfiei a minha varinha! Lil, fica calma! Você está sentindo dor ou algo do tipo?

James começou a me sacudir e as pessoas por perto começaram a me olhar. Corei envergonhada tentando raciocinar direito.

- Lil! Olha pra mim... Diz alguma coisa... LILY!

- James pára... PÁRA! – falei segurando os punhos dele - Eu estou bem.

Observei-o procurar a varinha nos bolsos enquanto eu tentava me lembrar de alguma coisa que pudesse ter deixado meu pescoço brilhante e então 'fez-se' a luz. Eu puxei James pela gola da camisa já que ele tinha se abaixado para procurar a bendita varinha em baixo de uma mesa.

- James, venha comigo - eu disse sorrindo amarelo para as pessoas em volta – JAMES LEVANTA!

Ele se levantou de um pulo e me encarou assustado.

-Você está bem? – ele disse preocupado no que eu segurei o riso.

Eu o levei para uma varanda longe dos olhares curiosos quando ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Você está bem? – desatei a rir, não consegui segurar – LIL?

Tentei me controlar antes que ele começasse a gritar por socorro. James parecia realmente preocupado e eu me senti culpada por tirar proveito da situação.

- Isso, James querido... – eu disse apontando pro meu colo – é glitter!

- Blit... O que? – ele perguntou – Você está bem, Lil? - ele disse me amparando enquanto eu perdia o ar de tanto gargalhar.

- Ai James... – eu disse tentando me controlar, mas ao lembrar dele dizendo _'São pontinhos brilhantes por toda parte, parecem estrelinhas'_ não tive como parar. Me sentei no chão e continuei lá rindo da cara de interrogação dele. Quando parei, ele parecia bastante irritado. Bati no chão ao meu lado convidando-o a sentar-se. – Bom... – comecei me justificando – nós, trouxas, usamos para deixar o corpo realmente... Brilhando... Sabe, como maquiagem... É para dar um toque especial.

- Quer dizer que você queria brilhar? – ele disse simplesmente meio envergonhado, o que tenho que dizer, achei muito fofo.

- É... – falei rindo, não é um feitiço. Você tem que relaxar, só nós dois somos bruxos aqui.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza que somos os únicos? – ele falou observando o local cheio.

- Eu... Não sei – falei pensativa considerando a pergunta dele.

Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns minutos até ele falar.

- Você não precisa de _blitter _para brilhar, Lils... – ele conseguiu me fazer corar de novo.

- É _glitter, _James – eu disse rindo para fugir do momento de constrangimento.

- Por que você faz isso? – ele disse pegando minha mão.

- O quê? Uso maquiagem? – disse achando graça.

- Não... – ele falou olhando para o céu - você sempre estraga os melhores momentos.

Eu fiquei sem graça e por um longo tempo o silêncio predominou novamente.

- Eu... – comecei a falar depois de alguns minutos.

- Está vendo aquela estrela ali Lil – ele disse me cortando – Ela deve ser sua – ele olhou para mim sorrindo – Sabe por quê? – eu neguei vagamente – Porque é a que brilha mais... Como você.

Ele passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros e me abraçou. Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito dele e passei a encarar o céu. Observei a minha estrela por alguns minutos e senti uma estranha vontade de chorar.

- James... Eu não sei o que dizer – falei com a voz embargada.

- Não diga nada... Não preciso de suas palavras, Lil, basta me mostrar o que você sente.

* * *

**N/A: Mais um cap de doido... essa idéia do glitter foi devastadora... eu me envergonho de ter escrito ela até hoje... Espero que vocês achem engraçado...**

**Respostas individuais...**

**Tonks e Lupin: Hei menina!! Desculpa não ter respondido sua review do cap dois... mas eu acho que você enviou ela pouco depois de eu ter postado o cap novo... Quem bom que você achou a cena engraçada... espero que ache essa nova mais engraçada ainda... Ai ai... meus James sempre são cavalheiros de mais... tenho que para com essa mania...rsrsrsr... que bom que ta gostando da fic... obrigado por comentar!! Bjoo**

**Teca Moony Lupin: Você ta muito apressada... Por enquanto é só beijo na testa...depois tem mais...rsrsrs... que bom que você gostou do cap...obrigado por comentar!! Bjooo**

**Aninha PadFoot: Eu sei que você comenta por livre e espontânea pressão, kabeçaaa... mas é a vida dura de beta... bem feito!! E não adianta pedir reviews... isso é uma coisa muito difícil!! O povo não gosta muito de comentar... é a vida... Posso fazer suspense não porque to me aposentando provisoriamente do mundo das fics... a partir de mês que vem...ou seja, domingo... to abandonando isso aqui pra cumprir uma promessa...escrever agora...só no ano que vem!! OBRIGADO POR COMENTAR!! ****Kkkkkkk... bjooo**

**Reviews??**

**Bjo**

**Até mais...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragmento 5: Quando um James vence a guerra... **

* * *

"_Eu amo essa música... Sim! Sim! Então não esperem que eu fique parada enquanto ela está tocando... Afinal de contas é BEATLES!"_

* * *

- James!

- Hum? – ele falou distraído enquanto observava o salão.

- Eu amo essa música – falei do nada.

James ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de interrogação. Depois de alguns segundos um sorriso malicioso preencheu seus lábios.

- Você quer dançar? – ele perguntou irônico

Eu estreitei meus olhos em direção a ele e fechei a cara. Sim, eu queria... Queria que ele me convidasse, mas não queria que ele percebesse que eu estava escondendo isso. Agora ele iria me torturar até que eu confessasse que eu estava esperando o convite.

- Eu acho que sim... – falei sem encará-lo.

- Não seria mais fácil se você dissesse realmente o que tem vontade de fazer? – ele falou parecendo cansado e então ergui meu rosto para fitá-lo – Não é como se eu pudesse adivinhar tudo o que se passa nessa cabecinha ruiva, Lil.

Senti meu estômago contrair ante aquela revelação. Esperava que James aproveitasse a situação para tirar sarro da minha cara, mas ele estava ali, parecendo infeliz e derrotado por toda minha dificuldade em expor o que queria dele.

- James... Vamos dançar! – falei fugindo do assunto.

- Com todo prazer – ele falou feliz.

Agarrou uma de minhas mãos sem hesitar e me arrastou para o meio da pista. A música que eu tinha dito que gostava já havia terminado, mas era Beatles que tocava e assim continuou. Minha banda favorita...

Durante o que me pareceu uma hora, eu e James permanecemos dançando. Ele fazia passos estranhos para me ver rindo das palhaçadas dele, mas na maior parte do tempo dançava perfeitamente bem. July que estava próxima lançava olhares divertidos em nossa direção toda a vez que eu tentava controlar o acesso de riso. Em um momento muito inoportuno, onde eu estava prestes a perder o ar ele me abraçou apertado e depositou um beijo estalado na minha bochecha. Sorri sem graça e James me puxou para mais perto. Foi então que eu percebi, tinha começado uma música mais lenta.

- É bom te ver sorrir assim – ouvi-o sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Senti o rosto esquentar enquanto ele voltava a me olhar.

- Você pode me tocar se quiser... – ele falou com a boca a centímetros da minha.

A reação do meu corpo foi instantânea. Em poucos instantes eu estava com meus braços em volta do corpo dele. James sorriu tranqüilamente e eu desviei o olhar. Encostei a cabeça no ombro dele para evitar encará-lo.

- Você é linda, Lil... Principalmente quando está envergonhada.

Senti que minhas mãos o agarravam com mais força. James com um gesto rápido e delicado me fez olhá-lo. Senti que os braços em volta de mim estavam mais apertados. Ele fechou os olhos e colou a testa dele a minha.

- Quero tanto te beijar, Lil – ele murmurou – Será que posso?

Os olhos castanhos encontraram os meus e eu senti meu coração acelerar. Instintivamente, umedeci os lábios e pude observar um curvar de lábios por parte de James. Ele havia ganhado a batalha. Agora era me render e rezar para que não saísse ferida da guerra.

Os lábios dele encontraram os meus. A princípio o beijo foi tímido por parte de ambos, mas logo ele se mostrara intenso e desesperado. Era como se estivéssemos esperando por isso há séculos. Separei-me de James arfante e reparei que ele me encarava cheio de ternura e desejo.

Ele acariciou meu rosto levemente enquanto eu fechava os olhos ao sentir seu toque. Retirou minha máscara com cautela e inclinou-se para mais um beijo. Afundei minhas mãos naquele cabelo arrepiado que tanto criticava, mas que no fundo sabia que amava e me deixei levar pelo momento. Ele havia me pedido uma chance... Por que não?

* * *

**N/A: Eu sei que o cap é bem curto e que era pra eu ter postado ontem... Mas eu que tava lendo um livro tão bom que acabei esquecendo... vou postar outro cap hoje de noite...**

**O próximo e último, vem amanhã!!**

**Espero que gostem desse cap!!**

**Respostas Individuais...**

**Aninha PadFoot: è isso ai filha...fics agora só no ano que vem!! Tem realmente que dar uma pausa... eu sei que você gosta desse cap...e você não teve uma prévia e sim leu ele na íntegra...rsrsrsr...kbeção!! e eu sei que você comenta por livre e espontânea PRESSÃO!! Obrigado por comentar!! Bjoos**

**Mina: Que bom que você ta gostando. Eu queria que a fic ficasse bem zuada mesmo, mas acaba que nos últimos caps eu desviei um pouco da coisa toda... Também gosto bastante do James cavalheiro... ai, ai... espero que tenha gostado desse cap!!obrigado por comentar!! Bjoos**

**LMP3: Serio que você gostou?? Quando escrevi pensei que tinha sido a coisa mais ridícula que eu já tinha me aventurado a pensar... mas no fim acabei deixando pra ver se o pessoal gostava... que bom que gostou!! Obrigado por comentar!! Bjoos**

**InfallibleGirl: James vai ficar mais fofo ainda daqui pra frente... ai, ai...todas nós queremos um desse...rsrsrs... obrigado por comentar!! Bjoos...**

**Tonks e Lupin: esse ffnet é louco... sempre faço maior confusão com as review pq elas demoram séculos pra aparecerem na pág... que bom que você está gostando da fic... confesso que quando escrevi não fiquei muito feliz com o resultado não!! Achei ela muito sem noção... mas resolvi postar assim mesmo... obrigado por comentar!! Bjoos...**

**Teca Moony Lupin: Hãn? Como assim só um pouquinho?? Você ta falando que as respostas são curtas?? Você é doida... eu respondo o que você fala uai!! Esse cap tem o tão esperado beijo NA BOCA, como você queria. Que bom que você gostou do cap, na verdade você já tinha visto parte dele...kkkkk... e você é apressada sim!! Nasceu de cinco meses!! Obrigado por comentar!! bjoos**

**Reviews??**

**Até a Próxima!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragmento 6: Quando uma Lily afoita se sente magoada...**

* * *

"_Parabéns Lily! Você conseguiu o diploma de estúpida mor... Acaba de quebrar a cara... E o CORAÇÃO!"_

* * *

Sim! Eu estava me divertindo como nunca. James era uma peça rara e tinha o dom de arrancar risadas minhas o tempo todo. Encarei-o feliz enquanto ele brincava com algumas mechas do meu cabelo recém destruído. O pobre coitado não podia ter sobrevivido a uma noite de Beatles e nem às mãos inconvenientes e experientes de James.

Desvencilhei-me dos braços dele para arrancar os sapatos de salto. Sentia meu pé latejar incomodamente e não suportava nem mais um minuto aquela tortura. James sorriu e puxou minhas pernas para o colo dele iniciando uma massagem que a princípio parecia estranha e desajeitada, mas que no minuto seguinte percebi que me causava um alívio fora do comum. Encarei-o agradecida e ele apenas continuou o trabalho. Relaxei o corpo na poltrona que tínhamos encontrado no salão quando senti que o sono começava a pesar. Estava num estado de quase sonolência quando James começou a me fazer cócegas.

- Hei! – gritei segurando o riso enquanto ele continuava a brincar com meus pés – James! Pára!

Ele sorriu abertamente e continuou a tortura.

- Esse é seu castigo por dormir e me deixar falando sozinho – ele disse rindo quando comecei a me debater para que ele me soltasse.

- Não estava dormindo, seu chato! – falei quando ele me soltou.

- Ah é? – ele falou irônico – Então o que eu te perguntei há alguns minutos atrás?

Eu corei envergonhada no que ele alargou o sorriso.

- Viu? – ele disse tentando agarrar meus pés novamente no que eu os puxei para longe dele.

Eu fiz bico e o encarei curiosa para saber qual era a pergunta. Ele pegou a máscara e colocou no rosto para me encarar através dela com os olhos estreitados.

- Não vou dizer – ele falou simplesmente

- Ótimo! – falei dando de ombros – Não queria mesmo saber.

James recostou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá e passou a observar os convidados tranqüilamente. Mordi o lábio inferior para evitar abrir a boca. Ele ia me deixar curiosa, não estava acreditando!

- Você não vai fazer isso, vai? – falei ansiosa

- O quê? – ele falou erguendo a sobrancelha com descaso

- Eu te odeio! – falei bufando.

- Eu sei, Lil. – ele falou meio incerto.

Ele não tinha levado aquilo a sério, tinha? Eu estava só brincando... É claro que não o odiava.

- James...

- Só tinha te perguntado se você queria beber alguma coisa...

Eu o abracei com toda a força que tinha disponível no momento e ele apenas me acomodou novamente nos braços dele. Começou a acariciar meus cabelos distraidamente e eu senti o sono vir novamente.

- Se você continuar a fazer isso vou acabar dormindo...

- Não tem problema... Eu carrego você depois.

Eu o encarei sorridente e tirei-lhe a máscara com cuidado.

- O que fez com seus óculos? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Ou era ele ou era a máscara – ele disse simplesmente - Meu pai me ensinou um feitiço para enxergar direito sem eles...

- Aposto que agora nem vai procurá-los de novo.

Ele me olhou por um longo tempo e depois depositou um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

- Gosto de usá-los – falou dando de ombros.

- Gosto que você os utilize.

James sorriu e começou a brincar com minhas mãos enquanto eu me rendia cada vez mais ao sono.

- Vou buscar algo para beber... Você quer? – ele falou já se erguendo.

Eu assenti me sentindo meio chateada por ele ter se afastado. Repreendi-me por sentir tão dependente da companhia dele em tão pouco tempo. James não era de se contentar com uma menina só. Apesar da longa insistência em me dizer que eu era diferente e única, não tinha me convencido de que isso era verdade. Só que nesse momento isso era tudo o que eu queria acreditar.

Tentei manter-me acordada até que ele retornasse, mas James estava demorando "horrores" e eu comecei a me sentir incomodada. O sono pesava e a cabeça rodava. Tinha dormido mal na última noite. Resolvi me calçar e sair a procura do maroto, mas antes não o tivesse feito.

Encontrei James encostado elegantemente no bar enquanto uma garota que mais parecia uma modelo conversava com ele. O garoto sorria e percebi que a menina se debruçava mais e mais em direção a ele. Eu podia até ter ignorado tudo se ele não permanecesse parado enquanto a sujeitinha dava em cima dele explicitamente, mas James parecia até estar gostando bastante da atenção que recebia.

Senti as lágrimas cegarem minha visão enquanto contemplava a cena arrasada. Esse era todo o amor que James dedicava a mim... Parecia ter se cansado da ruiva sonolenta mais rápido do que havia se cansado de qualquer outra.

James empalideceu quando os seus olhos encontraram os meus. Limpei as lágrimas com um movimento irritado e tratei de sair dali o mais rápido que meus saltos permitiam.

* * *

**N/A: Me desculpem pelo atraso meninas!! A questão é simplesmente uma...eu estou obcecada por um livro e não consigo me livra dele...quer dizer...eu acabei de ler, mas eu já estou com a continuação!! Eu estou vibrando aqui e não consigo faze mais nada a não ser ler... por isso o atraso...**

**Espero que gostem desse cap!!**

**Eu estou tão feliz com as reviews!!**

**Obrigado!!**

**InfallibleGirl: Nossa... eu realmente espero encontrar um James um dia... rsrsrsr... tudo bem, acho um pouco difícil... então é melhor eu me distrair escrevendo sobre um deles... espero que goste desse cap... obrigado por comentar!!bjos!!**

**Teca Moony Lupin: Sua chata!! Tenha paciência... a aninha leu todo porque ela betou dessa vez... mas não se preocupe... na próxima história eu não terei beta e todo mundo vai ler juntinho!!rsrsrs... sim... vai acabar... tem só mais um cap!! Que bom que você ta gostando!! Obrigado por comentar!! Bjos**

**NiiiNáH: Que bom que você gostou do bliter... foi uma idéia muito repentina minha... nem sei de onde saiu... Guriaaaaa... você é do sul não é?? Eu adoro quando me chamam de guria!! É tão legal!! Desculpa o atraso na postagem... eu espero que você goste desse cap!! Obrigado por comentar... bjos!!**

**Ana black: Que bom que você ta gostando!! Eu espero que goste desse cap também!! Obrigado por comentar... bjos**

**Tonks e Lupin: James ainda vai surpreender muito... ai, ai... que bom que você gostou do cap...eu gostei muito de escreve-lo... espero que tenha gostado desse também!! Obrigado por comentar... bjos**

**Meninas!! Obrigado!!**

**Até Amanhã!!**

**bjos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fragmento 7: Quando crianças inocentes mostram que o amor existe.**

* * *

"_Oh meu Deus! Amar demais é pecado? Talvez não... Mas acho que não querer perdoar seja o maior deles..."_

* * *

Foi um pouco impressionada que me dei conta de que me encontrava em um playground. Haviam crianças correndo por toda parte gritando mais do que eu achava ser possível a um ser humano. Sentei distraída em um balanço e passei a encarar o céu tristemente. Como tinha me deixado levar tão facilmente?

Havia descido as escadas correndo enquanto James seguia a meu encalço gritando por meu nome e pedindo que o esperasse. Mas ao contrário da Cinderela, não havia deixado nenhum de meus sapatinhos para trás e muito menos um príncipe encantado. Tentei reprimir as lágrimas quando pensei que nada em minha vida se assemelhava a um conto de fadas. Exceto quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts...

Arranquei os sapatos com raiva e reprimi uma careta quando percebi que eu os havia machucado. Nunca havia corrido tanto em toda minha vida. Tinha conseguido me livrar de James em um dos corredores daquele lugar, mas não fazia idéia de como nem onde me encontrava.

Desvencilhei-me dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi dois garotos sussurrarem escondidos atrás do que me parecia um barquinho.

- Ela está chorando – sussurrou o primeiro olhando através de uma das brechas do brinquedo.

- Shiii – o outro falou irritado – Ela vai te ouvir!

- O que acha que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou o primeiro novamente

- Como é que você acha que eu vou saber? – o outro disse irônico

- Só estava perguntando seu chato...

- Você é que é chato!

Esqueci por um instante dos problemas atuais e passei a ouvir curiosa os dois garotinhos. Funguei profundamente atraindo novamente a atenção deles. Sorri ao perceber dois pares de olhos aparecerem na lateral do brinquedo para logo desaparecerem.

- Não disse que ele iria nos escutar?

- E agora? – sussurrou o outro desesperado.

Ri com mais vontade e inclinei a cabeça para tentar vê-los.

- Vamos falar com ela... – sussurrou o que me parecia ser o mais novo.

- Lógico que não, seu idiota! – o outro falou revoltado – Mamãe diz que não devemos conversar com estranhos.

- Mas ela é uma estranha tão bonitinha... – o outro falou timidamente – Ela não parece má!

- Não sou – falei baixinho – Juro que sou uma boa menina.

Os dois pares de olhos apareceram novamente por trás do brinquedo e eu sorriu abertamente para eles.

- Como se chamam?

- Sou John - o menor apareceu aproximou-se alegre. Parecia ter uns sete anos.

- Muito prazer, John... Sou Lily Evans.

- Por que estava chorando, Lily? – o pequeno perguntou curiosamente.

Senti um aperto no peito ao reparar que ele se parecia com James. Os cabelos, os olhos... apenas lhe faltavam os óculos.

- John! – o mais velho falou ainda detrás do brinquedo – Volte aqui!

- Hei Cristopher! – ele falou alegre – Ela é legal!

Cristopher aproximou-se inseguro. Não era muito diferente do primeiro, na verdade, se não fosse a diferença de altura poderia até ser considerados gêmeos.

- Olá, Cris – saudei-o alegremente – Posso lhe chamar assim?

- Cla...cla...claro – ele falou gaguejante e sentou-se também próximo.

- Então, Lily... – John continuou – Não disse porque estava chorando.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente e passei a brincar com a grama.

- Viu o que você fez, idiota? – o mais velho falou – Agora ela vai chorar de novo.

O pequeno pareceu se assustar e eu apenas sorri tristemente o encarando.

- Tudo bem... – falei com a voz embargada – É só que... Uma pessoa que eu gostava muito acabou me magoando...

- É seu namorado? – Cris perguntou curioso.

- Não tenho namorado... – falei baixinho.

- Eu posso ser o seu se você quiser! – John falou inocentemente enquanto eu ria.

- Não seja idiota – Cris falou zombeteiro – Você é um pirralho!

- Talvez ela não se importe – John falou na defensiva.

- Claro que ela se importa!

- Não importa!

- Importa sim!

- Você não sabe!

- Sei sim!

- Você se importa, Lily? – o pequeno perguntou.

Mas me importando ou não, não pude responder, porque o terceiro garoto que parecia muito com aqueles dois meninos aproximava-se de mim rapidamente. James de longe parecia uma criança. Toda sua estatura e sua expressão carregada afastava qualquer indício dele parecer um menino. Senti o coração contrair e a raiva aumentar. John e Cristopher ergueram a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Te procurei por esse lugar inteiro! – ele disse num sussurro.

- Devia ter desaparecido! – falei irritada.

- E deixar que você fizesse mau juízo de mim?

- Você é o cara que a magoou? – John perguntou curioso.

- Suponho que sim... – James respondeu baixo.

Ele me encarou parecendo cansado e irritado. Parecia um pouco alterado também, podia sentir o cheiro de bebida.

- Está bêbado? – falei me erguendo

- Não! – ele respondeu amargamente

- Podia ter dito que estava... Seria uma boa desculpa para dizer que agarrou a outra.

- Não agarrei nenhuma outra! – ele falou segurando meu punho – Não preciso de desculpa porque não fiz nada de errado!

- Solta ela! – Cristopher se manifestou pela primeira vez desde que James havia chegado.

- Não vou machucá-la, garoto – James falou o encarando – Só quero fazer com que essa garota estúpida entenda da uma vez por todas que eu sou LOUCO POR ELA!

Meu coração comprimiu ao ouvir ele gritar comigo daquela forma. Nunca antes ele tinha feito isso.

- Potter! – falei sentindo a boca seca.

- Qual o problema com você, Lily? – ele perguntou ríspido – Não sei mais o que fazer para que você compreenda de uma vez por todas o que eu quero com você.

- Não posso te perdoar, Potter! – falei com a voz fraca.

- Não pode me perdoar pelo quê? – ele falou impaciente – Você viu tudo errado, Lily... Na verdade quando as coisas têm a ver comigo você insiste em ver tudo errado.

- Oh claro! – disse irônica apanhando meus sapatos e o encarando logo em seguida – Eu sempre vejo tudo errado...

- Lil...

- Você estava lá com outra garota enquanto a idiota aqui ficava esperando o garoto bonzinho buscar as bebidas.... Ele demora horas... HORAS... E quando ela resolve procurá-lo, vê a cena patética e entende tudo errado.

Segurei o vestido revoltada enquanto tentava me afastar dele. James me seguiu e logo em seu encalço vinha John e Cris parecendo extremamente interessados na conversa.

- Não quero outra garota, Lil – ele falou me puxando para encará-lo – Mas simplesmente não posso fazer com que elas parem de vir para cima de mim...

- Ora, Ora, ível... Você pode muito bem ignorar isso! – disse num sussurro raivoso - Era isso que estava fazendo? Não... Estava desmanchando sorrisos pra cima da fulaninha!

- É, cara! – John falou me abraçando – Acho que você pisou na bola!

Eu olhei para o menino e depois encarei James que observava o garoto com uma expressão entediada e confusa. Na certa não entendia a expressão _'pisar na bola'_. Senti uma vontade muito grande de rir, mas me mantive séria.

- Olha garoto – James falou se abaixando para ficar da altura do outro – Qual é seu nome?

- John... John Grogan!

- Escuta John...

- Sr. Grogan para você – prendi o riso e James me encarou irritado.

- Ótimo Sr. Grogan, a questão é a seguinte. Você gosta da Lily?

John confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e me abraçou com mais força.

- Pois é! Eu também gosto muito, muito dela... Tanto que eu já nem sei como expressar... Sabe... eu só sei que tenho certeza que quero me casar com ela... E eu até comprei um anel bem legal do tipo que as mulheres gostam, você entende?

Senti o estômago afundar enquanto John confirmava com mais um aceno de cabeça. Ele olhou para cima e me encarou por alguns minutos antes de voltar a atenção a James. Esse último ainda observava o garoto enquanto tirava uma caixinha do bolso.

- Mas ela disse que você a magoou...

- Bom sim... Ela acha que eu estava com outra garota, mas isso é mentira. Às vezes eu penso que ela só fica buscando problemas onde não tem pra ter uma desculpa pra fugir de mim. E isso não é legal, John... Por que se ela se magoou por algo que eu nem fiz de verdade eu me magoei por ela ter sido indiferente a mim por muito tempo. E eu nem preciso dizer quem é o que mais sofreu com isso.

Percebi que as lágrimas brotava dos meus olhos e começavam a correr livremente pelo meu rosto. James levantou o olhar e passou a me encarar profundamente.

- Mas sabe.... Eu não me importo com o número de vezes que ela disse que eu era idiota, e também não me importa quantas vezes ela criticou tudo o que eu fazia no esforço em conquistá-la e é claro, também não me importo mais o quanto ela disse que me odiava... Eu a amo! E só espero que ela aceite isso...

Senti o ar faltar brevemente enquanto tentava absorver a quantidade de informação. Em dois segundos James tinha mudado completamente o contexto da história. Eu era a culpada agora... E o que mais me deixava revoltada era o fato de eu aceitar isso com tanta facilidade.

- Lily! – John exclamou sorridente – Ele gosta de você! Tem que perdoá-lo!

- Perdoá-lo? – falei com a voz embargada – Mas ele disse que não é culpado...

- Então, Lily? Me perdoa?

Eu o encarei perdida enquanto ele apenas pegava em uma de minhas mãos.

- Acho que, por mais que eu afirmar ser inocente, você vai preferir acreditar que fiz algo de errado. Ficar discutindo quem tem razão é perca de tempo, então eu prefiro pedir perdão e acabar de vez com isso.

- Perdoa ele, Lily! – John falou ansioso.

- James...

- Pare de pensar em mim como o idiota de antigamente, Lily... Eu mudei...

- James... Levante-se!

- Não, Lil – ele falou ainda de joelhos – Ainda tenho que fazer outro pedido quando você disser que está tudo bem entre nós.

Ele abriu a caixinha e eu pude vislumbrar um anel delicado e cheio de pedrinhas. Senti o coração palpitar de maneira incômoda.

- Por favor, James...

- Lily Evans... Quer se casar comigo?

- Meu Deus... James, você só pode estar louco. Casar? Eu não posso me casar com você!

- Por que não, Lily? – John perguntou me olhando.

- Então, Lily... responda! Por que não?

- Porque... porque não! Ora essa! Nós somos... Nós somos adolescentes ainda!

- Infelizmente não somos mais, Lil!

Eu encarei James que parecia sério e incomodado. A realidade estampada ali, naqueles olhos normalmente cobertos por óculos. Não éramos mais tão jovens assim, era verdade, e no final das contas era tão difícil perceber isso.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo, não é? – eu o olhei derrotada – Casar é... Deus... Isso é algo muito grande!

- O que eu sinto por você é algo muito grande, Lily... – ele falou sincero - Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida...

- E se eu disser que... que... Talvez eu não sinta o mesmo.

James empalideceu e John se afastou de mim. Senti nojo de mim mesma e uma dificuldade em compreender o porquê deu ter dito aquilo.

- Não seria novidade para mim. – o maroto disse infeliz.

- E mesmo assim ia querer levar um casamento adiante? – perguntei ainda sustentando a mentira.

- Só quero lhe fazer feliz – ele disse deixando de me encarar – Sei bem o que desejo para mim, Lil... Sua companhia e o suficiente para me fazer bem. Mas a escolha é toda sua... Você deve saber o que é melhor pra você.

- Você se casaria comigo sem que eu o amasse? – falei sentindo que não poderia me perdoar nunca por aquele jogo.

James permanecia lá, ajoelhado e com a caixinha estendida enquanto eu dizia as piores coisas do mundo para ele. Eu o estava testando.

- Você está sendo má, Lily – Cristopher se manifestou pela primeira vez. - Você disse que NÃO era uma menina má.

Eu o encarei e depois olhei para John que parecia a criança mais decepcionada do mundo. Tentei limpar as lágrimas e buscar toda a dignidade que ainda me restava. Larguei os sapatos de um lado e me abaixei vagarosamente até ficar na altura de James.

- Me perdoa – sussurrei tocando o rosto dele.

James me encarou profundamente magoado e apenas assentiu levemente. Reuni uma coragem que não sentia ter no momento e resolvi que era hora de dizer a verdade.

- Eu o amo James... – falei brincando com os cabelos dele.

- Lily..

Eu o calei com uma das mãos e me sentei na grama sem desgrudar os olhos dos deles.

- E eu quero você para sempre em minha vida...

- Mas... Você disse...

- Eu menti... Não só agora, mas por muito tempo. E se há alguém para ser perdoado aqui esse alguém sou eu. Me desculpe, Jimmy – murmurei chorando – Por ser tão cega esse tempo todo.

James se abaixou e me beijou longamente. Desvencilhei-me de repente e percebi que ele me encarava espantado. Eu apenas sorri e apontei o par de olhos que voltara a se destacar por trás do barquinho de brinquedo. James riu e buscou minha mão para colocar o anel depois de ter enxugado minhas lágrimas com carinho.

- Pestinhas adoráveis, não é mesmo?

Eu apenas assenti enquanto observava os garotos se aproximarem vagarosamente um pouco desconfiados.

- A Lily pode ter dois namorados? – John perguntou curioso.

- É... – James falou me olhando de rabo de olho – Talvez eu possa dividí-la com você.

- O que você acha, Lily? – o garotinho falou se sentando no meu colo.

- Acho que vou abandoná-lo e ficar só com você... – falei o abraçando.

James soltou um muxoxo indignado e deitou na grama observando o céu. Eu apenas fiquei observando-o encantada.

- Me ama de verdade? – ele perguntou de repente.

Assenti sorrindo e murmurei.

- Para todo o sempre, meu amor.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: ECA! Que final foi esse? **

**Aqui estou eu atrasada novamente... me desculpem, mas seu estava lendo de novo... eu sou uma inútil... rsrsrs... recomendo Twilight (Crepúsculo) e todos os outros livros da série... mas eu peço que tomem cuidado com o vício... eu acabei de ler o segundo e provavelmente ficarei sem dormir pra ler o terceiro e meu pai vai querer me matar por isso...**

**Voltando a fic... espero que vocês tenham gostado desse fim completamente NOVELA MEXICANA... acho que minha criatividade entrou em extinção...eu agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic... Muito obrigado pelas reviews e eu espero realmente estar de volta aqui no ffnet pra postar alguma coisa... mas o vestibular está nublando meus planos... e eu tenho que procura minha criatividade novamente...**

**Respostas Individuais:**

**InfallibleGirl: Lily exagerou e sobrou dessa vez... James acabou com o show de sentimentalismo e de desconfiança dela... Como eu disse lá em cima...eu to lendo a série da autora Stephenie Meyer... se você tiver interesse me fala... eu te mando os livros por email... eu recomendo muito... você vai encontra alguém muito mais apaixonante que o James lá!! Espero que tenha gostado do último cap... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos**

**Thaty: Ahhh... o James nem tinha tanta culpa no cartório... Lily que é uma exagerada... e nem reclame...eu nem demorei a postar o ultimo capítulo...espero que você goste... obrigado por comentar!! Bjos**

**NiiiNáH: 'guria' é um termo extremamente apaixonante...eu tenho uma amiga do sul que vivia me chamando assim...mas tem muito tempo que eu não falo com ela...eu sinto tanta falta!! Que bom que você gostou do post.. mas tipo...você foi viciar bem no fim da fic?? Espero que o último cap tenha sido suficiente pra você!! E espero que tenha gostado dele!! Obrigado por comentar!!bjos **

**Tonks e Lupin: Espero que você tenha ficado feliz com o último cap meloso...ai ai...eu tenho q parar de ler romance...ahhh...James nem tinha tanta culpa no cartório... a Lily que é uma exagerada...rsrsrsr...bom...no fim dá tudo certo...espero que tenha gostado...obrigado por comentar!! Bjos**

**Muito obrigado meninas!!**

**Espero que tenha realmente gostado e que eu não tenha decepcionado muito ninguém!!**

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos à: InfallibleGirl, Thaty, Teca Moony Lupin, Tonks e Lupin, Aninha PadFoot, Mina, LMP3, NiiiNáH, Ana black, Lin Argabash, Elein, jufuao e a todas as outras pessoas que acompanharam a fic!!**

**p.s. Só pra dizer para dizer as meninas que acompanharam Lírios de Inverno... bom a fic ganhou primeiro lugar no Challenge de Épocas Passadas... eu fiquei tão feliz!!**

**Bjos**

**Até mais!!**


End file.
